unidos por las esposas
by shirayuki asuka
Summary: heero y relena ban a un espectaculo en el circo de trowa , un nuevo mago intenta el viejo truco de desaparecer las esposas pero no funciona que pasara como viviran unidosCOMPLETO CAPITULO 11 EL GRAN GANADOR
1. Chapter 1

hola aqui tengo otro fantastico fan fic de gundam wing espero que les guste y por favor dejen rewis porque si no voy a llorar mucho

unidos por las esposas

era un dia comun y corriente, los chicos gundam relena e hilde fueron a ver el espectaculo del circo de trowa

despues de un rato y de esperar la inmensa fila fueron a ver el espectaculo

duo: valla por fin entramos

cuatre: despues de todo valio la pena esperar

wufei: mejor me ubiera quedado en casa a estudiar

duo: no sea aguafiestas wufi despues de todo trowa nos regalo estos voletos para ver la funcion

alegrate amigo se como yo no como el tonto de heero

wufei: entonces prefiero morir

heero se queda serio y sin hablar y le lansa una mirada de las que matan a uno a duo

duo: estabien no te enojes jajajaja solo fue una broma

hilde : mejor callense y guarden silencio

se apagaron las luces y la vos del anfitrion se escucho

damas y caballeros , niños y niñas , señoras y señores , el espectaculo de este gran circo va a comensar , presentamos a la señorita caterin y a el señor trowa haciendo su truco de las cuchillas

la uz del reflector alumbro a caterine y a trowa en la pista central , trowa se acomodo en la pared sobre la cual caterine lanzaba sus cuchillas , caterine lanzo una de las cuchillas hacia trowa que casi lo corta todo el mundo les aplaudio

luego paso el numero delos payasos

haciendo mil figuras con los globos , uno de ellos fue hacia el haciento donde heero y relena ( que gran error)

veian el espectaculo, el payaso le regalo un globo en forma de flor a relena

relena: gracias

y despues le dio uno en forma de perrito a heero

payaso: toma niño

heero solo lo bio con desprecio y lo golpeo en el estomago

relena:te dije que no armaras un escandalo heero , decia enojada

despues de los payasos

publico querido con ustedes un nuevo numero nunca antes visto , con ustedes el mago mas maguico de todos

el mago alacasami

todos aaplaudieron

mago: hola para mi primer acto are el truco de la desaparicion necesito un boluntario

todos: yo...yop...yo

hasta que se decidio y señalo a hilde

mago: usted señorita, como se llama

hilde ...(respondio algo timida)

hilde , me puede hacer el favor de entrar a esa caja

hilde entro en la caja

mago: no te preocupes ...

el mago cerro la caja y dijo sus palabras maguicas

chichin bu sakarai di bu

duo: desaparecio a hilde , guau ojala desaparesca a wufei o al menos su justicia

wufei: callate maxwel si no quieres morir

despues el magoque aparecio a hilde volvio a pedir a dos voluntarios , esta ves eligio a heero y a relena

para mi siguiente acto les pondre unas esposas a nuestros amigos... como se llaman

relena

heero no respondio nada

mago: relena y

relena: heero

mago : y heero

mago: y las desaparecere

el mago esposo a nuestros amigos haciendo que quedaran juntos ... ( eso sono curci) el mago les puso una pañoleta color rojo sobre las esposas y dijo suspalabras maguicas

mago: isn sa sin sa soredi ni da

el mago quito la pañoleta de las manos de ambos , pero por desgracia no paso nada y se quedaron igual

mago: jajaja disculpen un pequeño problema tecnico

despues de 48 intentos y un buen golpe de heero hacia el estomago del mago , no pudieron hacer nada

relena:y porque mejor no usa la llave

mago: disculpen esque lo que pasa es que se me perdieron las llaves y no las puedo abrir

relena: QUUUUUEEEEEE

heero: entonces me las pagara

mago: NO POR FAVOR DEVEN ESTAR POR ALGUN LUGAR denme unos 3 dias si por favor

relena: SI NO ENCUENTRA ESA LLAVE NOS LAS PAGARA

duo : mira relena al menos ve el lado bueno

relena : cual

duo dijo burlonamente: que heero por fin estara a tu lado...jajajajajajajajjja

hilde: este no es momento para bromas duo

cuatre: y ahora que harmos

wufei: que tal si rompes las esposas con tu pistola heero

heero: lo habia pensado pero si lo hiciera lo mas seguro esque alguno de los dos al final no tenga mano

cuatre: es cierto , ya se que tal si yo trowa y wufei buscaremos la dichosa llave y ustedes se van a casa a ver si se las pueden quitar

hilde: estabien

duo: me parece perfecto

relena: si no hay mas que hacer

heero : muy bien , pero ese tipo tendra que ayudarles ,

el mago estaba a punto de escapar , pero sintio como heero lo apuntaba con la pistola

mago: ee...sta biiien.. los ayudare no me queda remedio

cuatre: ustedes vallan a casa

mas tarde en casa despues de la lucha de las esposas

hilde: ahora que haremos

duo: no lo se , que tal si intentamos con un pasador

hilde : eso ya lo intentamos

duo: que tal con jabon

hilde: no funciona , a relena le cayo en los ojos y empeso a gritar como loca

duo: con aceite

hilde: no funciono

duo: con gel

hilde: por favor no funcionaria

duo: con baselina , con sshampoo, conla llave inglesa .. con un cerillo con

hide: YA CALLATE

duo: estabien no te desespères algo se nos ocurrira

hilde : con un cerillo no lo hemos intentado, a no se puede imaginate lo que pasaria

hilde imaguinando

relena: HAYYYYYY QUEMA QUEMA

HEERO: PAGARAS POR ESTO MAXWEL

fin de la imaguinacion

en la habitacion de relena , relena y heero intentaban separarse

relena: hay , no funcina , sacaba de la cerradura de las esposas un pasador

heero: ya lo intentaste con la caja completa

en el piso habia un monton de pasadores doblados y maltrechos

relena: al menos lo intento , no me quedo como tu solo ayi sentado

heero: ba no se me ocurre nada , ademas no te puedo matar asi quien querria estar esposado con un cadaver

relena: mejor lo seguimos intntando

intentaron de todo , la llave inglesa , el gel , la navaja suisa, los cuchillos de caterine, de todo y nada funciono

ya era noche y hilde y duo estaban en la sala con ellos

hilde: pues ya intentamos de todo y nada funciona

duo: mmmm... ya es de noche quiero dormir , por cierto como ban a dormir

duo: dormiran juntos , mientras ponia su cara de pervertido

al oir eso heero y relena se sonrojaron , pero la cara tierna de heero no duro dmasiado convirtiendose en una de ira

heero: SI NO TE UBIERAMOS ECHO CASO DE IR LA CIRCO ,ESTO NO UBIERA PASADO

TE MATARE MAXWEL TE LO JURO , PERO PRIMERO TE CORTARE ESA RIDICULA TRENSA

duo: o no mi trensita no

duo: ademas yo digo las cosas como son .. CON TODO

hilde: duo tiene razon como dormiran

continuara

que pasara con nuestros amigos

encontraran las llaver de la libertad

acaso pasara algo entre heero o relena

no se pierdan el proximo capitulo

manden rewis

gracias


	2. unidos otra vez

hola como estan , yo muy bien y muy bonita , ya en serio gracias por mandarme sus rewis ya que eso me da animos i mil ideas mas para seguir este finc tan comico , no se de donde surge mi imaguinacion pero esto se me ocurrio un dia a las 5 de la mañana , jajajaja se me ocurrio a la misma ora de el otro finc el de los comerciales gundam , bueno ya basta de habladuras y sin mas que decir aqui esta el segundo capitulo de

UNIDOS POR LAS ESPOSAS CAPITULO 2

en que nos quedamos asi

como iban a dormir heero y relena jajajajajajajaja

hilde: duo tiene razon como dormiran

relena: puu..es no lo se , dijo un poco sonrrojada

duose apoya en el hombro de heero y duo le dice

duo: valla valla heero , por fin la situacion de las esposas esta dando frutos te felicito amigo, dijo burlonamente el trenzado

heero: YA CALLATE

hilde: entonces que aremos

mientras en otro lugar muy lejano , en donde todos los niños desean estar

ayudante de la narradora: el pais de nunca jamas

narradora osea yo la mas bella : NO MENSA , EL CIRCO DE TROWA

EN EL CIRCO

cuatre esculcaba algunas cajas del circo , tratando de encontrar la llave

cuatre: donde estara

wufei: que mago tan tonto , nunca revisa sus trucos antes de realizarlos

mago: disculpen esta es la primera vez que susede esto , no entiendo cual fue el error

trowa: deberias sentirte afortunado , heero no te mato

mago: eso es cierto ademas sus amigos se deven estar divirtiendo jajajaja

wufei: jajja que gracioso , decia con gran sarcasmo ( imaguino que cuando leeyeron esta frase imaguinaron a wufei riendose

ayudante de la narradora:siiiiiisisisisisi

narradora osea yo : PUES NO ES CIERTO)

en que seguiamos a si

wufei: a si que gracioso

cuatre: me pregunto que estaran haciendo

en casita de heeroy los demas

relena: ahora que aremos

duo : no lo se lo peor ba a ser cuando quieran ir al baño

hilde: CIERRA TU BOCOTA DUO

duo: no me regañes , ademas yo solo soy un incomprendido que dice las cosas como son con todo

heero: TODO ESTO FUE TU CULPA Y CULPA DE ESE MAGO TONTO

duo: nosotros no tenemos la culpa

relena: a no entonces quien tubo la culpa incomprendido ( decia enojada)

duo: te dire quienes fueron

duo: fueron... fueron... fueron

duo:fueron las fuersas del destino aaa aa,( cantaba la cancion de fey , para los que no la conocen pues ni modo ahora se aguantan)

hilde: YA CALLATE , PARA TI LA VIDA ES UN BROMA

duo: miren cuando se casen cumpliran la promesa que dice el padre ,

estaran unidos hasta que la muerte lo separe

jajajajajajajajajajajajaja

mas noche como a las 12 en punto

duo: mmmmmmm.. ya tengo sueñito

hilde : yo tambien ire a mi habitacion

hilde: entonces que haremos

relena: ya se nos quedaremos dormidos en el sillon asi sera como los viajes en avion , uno de duerme sentado junto con la otra persona

heero: me parece bien

hilde: que buena idea tubiste relena, entonces ya nos vamos verdad duo

duo: hasta mañana niños , no vallan a ser travesuras , decia burlonamente

relena: mejor callate

continuara ...

jajajajaja espero que este capitulo les haya sido de su agrado lla que me quedo muy gracioso y bueno no se que que pasara , y si duo deja de hacer sus bromas tontas bueno sin mas que decir

hasta luego

arigato dejen rewis


	3. un poco de estilo duo

hola de nuevo , como estan . me alegra mucho sus rewis y gracias por mandarmelos

disculpen de lo de la ortografia , lo que pasa es que no le se mucho al teclado y a veces

me equivoco

sin mas que decir aqui comiensa

CAPITULO 3

UNA NOCHE

heero y relena se van a dormir al sillon

duo: hasta mañana ,y no vallan a hacer travesuras

todos:CALLATE MAXWEL

ya mas noche heero y relena estaban en el sillon sentados

relena: que tal si vemos el televisor,( pregunto relena al serio de heero)

heero : has lo que quieras,( dijo el muy seriamente)

relena: vamos heero, no tienes que enojarte con todos por lo que paso, tarde o temprano encontraremos una solucion a esto, y sabes quiero que sea temprano

heero: yo tambien , o ese mago me las pagara

relena agarro el control remoto y prendio el televisor

relena: veamos que hay en la tele

relena cambio de canal muchas veces , esa noche solo habia partidos de fut bol , infomerciales y canales no aptos para menores , hasta que esta se arto y lo apago

relena: ya se , hay que platicar de algo

heero: has lo que quieras

relena: has lo que quieras , es lo unico que me dices ya me estoy desesperando

relena: heero

heero: que quieres, ( respondio un poco enojado)

relena: que haras despues de la guerra

heero: pelear, es para lo unico que sirvo ( dijo este , volteando para otro lado)

relena: ha

heero : ven vamos por un vaso de agua a la cocina

ambos se dirigieron a la cocina

heero dirigio su braso hasia la alacena de arriba y tomo un vaso de vidrio

relena: recuerda no tomar mucha agua o si no..

heero: lo se... lo se.. , crees que soy tonto

heero se dirigio hacia una pequeña mesa donde reposaba el garrafon de agua , se sirvio agua en su vaso y de nuevo regresaron al sillon , comenso a llover y por desgracia la luz se habia ido en toda la casa , la unica luz que iluminaba a heero y a relena era la luz que se reflejaba en la ventana

relena: ya es muy noche, y ademas hace mucho frio , vamos por una cobija

atravesaron el entonces obscuro pasillo hasta llegar a el cuarto de relena, relena abrio su closet para buscar la dichosa cobija, pero estaba muy obscuro, porfin encontro la cobija despues de el trabajo que le costo encontrarla , se dirigieron de nuevo a el sillon

se sentaron y se taparon con la cobija

relena: ya es muy noche verdad

heero no respondio nada

relena: espero que mañana encuentren la llave

heero no responde

relena: ya me voy a dormir ( dijo un poco enojada)

relena trato de moverse para el lado contrareo pero cada vez ue lo intentaba hacer , sin querer heero se acercaba mas

heero: ya dejame de estar jalando

relena: no puedo evitarlo , es culpa de las esposas

heero: entonces como diablos dormiremos

relena: no se , sea como sea uno va ir cerca del otro

heero: entonces duermete

relena: pero... pero

heero: no te peocupes tratare de dormir sentado y no recargarme en ti

relena: esta bien...

relena se durmio dejando solo y despierto al pobre heero

heero dijo en voz baja

heero: porque me pasa esto

relena aunque estaba dormida se movia mucho tratando de acomodarse, hasta que en uno de esos momentos recargo su cabeza en el hombro de heero, haciendo que este se sonrrojara un poco

heero: re.. relena

heero se quedo en la misma posision hasta que el sueño lo domino, dejandolo profundamente dormido , sin querer su cabeza quedo recargada en la cabeza de relena

al dia siguiente

duo e hilde se diriguieron a la sala para ver como se encontraban heero y relena, hasta que vieron que heero tenia su cabeza recarcada sobre relena y relena tenia su cabeza abajo de la de heero

hilde: que lindos se ven

duo: guau .. esta imagen vale oro , no los despiertes hilde voy por mi camara

hilde: esta bien ,ire a hacer el desayuno

hilde se diriguio a la cocina

duo se dirigio rapidamente a su habitacion buscando su camara

duo: donde estas... donde( decia mientras esculcaba todas sus cosas hasta que encontro la camara)

duo: BINGO

duo fue rapidamente hacia la sala a tomar la foto de heero y relena

duo : sonrrian , enfoco la lente hacia ellos y decia burlonamente hasta que se oyo el timbre de la puerta

hilde grito desde la cocina: duo puedes abrir

duo: si , no hay problema

duo abrio la puerta ,cuando la abrio se encontro con wufei, cuatre y trowa

duo: como estan amigos

cuatre: no encontramos nada , pero regresaremos al circo despues de desayunar

wufei: y que a pasado ultimamente con ellos dos

duo: vamos a la sala

llegaron a la sala cuando vieron a heero y relena dormidos en el sillon

wufei: se ve que no se la pasaron tan mal

cuatre: que lindos se ven

duo: lo mejor sera cuando les tome una foto

trowa: si haces eso lo mas seguro es que heero te mate

duo: el no tiene porque enterarse , ya se que ,tal si nos divertimos un poco

wufei: de que hablas

duo: no se , tal vez una pequeña apuesta

cuatre: yo no apuesto

duo: es una apuesta entre amigos , una pequeña

wufei: de que se trata maxwel

duo: facil, simple y sensillamente, si pasa algo entre heero y relenita hasta que encontremos la llaveyo gano la apuesta y seran mis sirvientes por una semana

wufei: i si no que ganamos maxwel

duo: entonces yo sere su sirviente por una semana

wufei: me parece bien ademas necesito quien doble mi ropa

duo: que dices cuatre

cuatre: no lo se es malo jugar con la situacion de las personas

duo: no jugamos con la situacion, la...mmmmm.. la hacemos mas interesante

cuatre: esta bien.. eso creo

duo: y tu trowa

trowa: no gracias

wufei: pero que es lo que tiene que pasar, no vamos a llegar a extremos

duo: o no claro que no... dejame pensar

trowa: no sabia que pensabas duo

cuatre: jajajaja

duo: ya lo tengo ,si se dan un beso

cuatre: me parece bien

wufei: esta bien , pero no hagas trampa maxwel

duo: no te preocupes wufei... no te preocupes ( decia con su mirada de tramposo)

hilde: vengan a desayunar

cuatre: gracias hilde

todos fueron directo ala cocina cuando duo recordo algo muy importante

duo: por poco olvido la foto

duo tomo la camara y les tomo la foto, pero por desgracia el flasch de la camara desperto a heero y a relena

relena abria los ojos poco a poco , igualmente heero los habria

relena: ya es de mañana

heero: mmmmmm

cuando abrieron completamente sus ojos , ambos veian como uno con el otro estaban tan cerca y tan juntitos

los dos se quedaron tan rojos que parecian tomates y rapidamente se separaron

duo: gracias

heero: que hiciste con esa camara maxwel , ( decia enojado)

duo: yo...yo.. nada hirito nada

heero: me tomaste un foto verdad

duo: pues... si te queda el saco

duo:SI

heero: TE VOY A MATAR,

duo:espera los amigos se apoyan en todos los momentos , como tu te apoyaste tu cabeza en relena

heero: TE VOY A MATAR

se oyen un monton de disparos

en la cocina

hilde: que susede( decia preocupada)

wufei: no te preocupes , duo y heero tienen sus conversasiones , dijo el muy tranquilamente

cuatre: si es muy normal

trowa: que raro aurita lo estan areglando mas pasificamente

en la sala

heero correteaba a duo y a la ves trataba de dispararle a este

heero: VAS A MORIR

DUO:TAN SOLO FUE UNA BROMITA , dijo duo tratando de escapar de los disparos

Rrelena estaba a uhn lado de heero tapandose los oidos y tratando de detener a heero

relena: HEERO DETENTE

heero:NO HASTA QUE MATE A ESE DESGRACIADO

duo corrio y corrio hasta llegar a su habitacion , en busca de un escondite

duo: perfecto

duo se escondio en el ropero , penso que tal vez heero no lo iva a encontrar

heero: donde estas duo , no te va a pasar nada el señor pistola quiere tener una charla contigo ( dijo heero con una voz maliciosa y apuntando con su pistola)

relena: ya deja de hacer tu escandalo , los vecinos ya piensan que somos bastante raros

heero abrio la puerta del cuarto de duo , entro silensiosamente tratando de que duo no supiera que el estaba ahi con la intencion de dispararle

heero: jaja te tengo donde queria ...DESPIDETE

levanto el colchon de la cama rapidamente , penso que duo estaba alli

relena: tranquilisate heero

heero abrio la puerta del closet

heero: AQUI ESTAS .. dijo apuntando con la pistola

abrio el ropèro, y lo unico que vio fueron abrigos y chamarras , pero no se dio cuenta de que uno de esos abrigos largos colgados con un gancho a un lado de la puerta derecha del ropero lo traia puesto duo junto con un sombrero

relena: ya ves no esta aqui , mejor vamonos

heero: esta bien , pero ese tonto me las pagara

heero y relena estaban a punto de salir de la habitacion cuando

heero: espera un momento

heero y relena se acercaron sijilosamente al ropero ,

se oye una risita adentro del ropero

duo: jijijijiji , ese tonto ni se dio cuenta ,jajajajajaja

heero avrio las puertas del ropero

heero: ahora veras lo tonto que soy ( dijo apuntando con la pistola a duo)

duo: ja...ja.. hol...a heero que... ha aaay de nuevo ,( a duo se le quebraba la voz , pero aun seguia con su simpatia)

heero: damela

duo: que

heero: la camara

duo: no quiero

heero: entonces te matare

duuo: no querras hacerlo , mira ya quite el royo de la camara , ves ya se velo

heero: mas te vale

heero y relena salieron de la habitacion , dejando solo a duo

duo: ha esa foto valia oro , bueno no hay problema... jajajaja que listo soy esa no era la camara esa camara era de hilde y traia la pelicula de sus vacaciones, que bueno que les tome la foto con una camara digital, cuando entre a la habitacion tome la camara del abrigo , jaja y pensaron que yo tomaba fotos con esas camaras antiguas de pelicula estan locos

ha duo .. otra buena accion .. vaya soy unico

continuara

dejen reviews


	4. maldito wufei

hola de nuevo, espero avansar mas en mi finc ya que pronto regresare a la escuela y tendre poco tiempo para dedicarme a los capitulos bueno agradesco a todos por sus reviews y por hacerme entender que cuatre no se escribe asi sino se escribe asi quatre bueno como ya les dije devo practicar mas con el teclado sin mas que decir aqui esta el capitulo 4

capitulo 4

en que me quede , a si

en que duo era casi persegiodo por heero

despues deun monton de disparos e intentos de asesinar a duo , todos fueron a desayunar a lacocina

hilde: que sucedio , porque tardaron tanto

duo: esque teniamos una pasifica conversasion hide jajajaja

heero: si una pasifica conversasion ( le lansa una mirada que mata a duo)

duo: jajajajaja

hilde: y entonces que susedio en el circo , encontraron algo

quatre: no hilde, aun no encontramos la llave

trowa: era mejor que la encuenttre ese mago si no quiere despeirse de este mundo , verdad heero

heero solo se queda con cara de enojado

hilde: que tal si vamos de paseo al parque

duo: que buena idea hilde , quien sabe podria suseder algo interesante, verdad wufei

wufei: ya veremos maxwel , ya veremos, pronto te tendre a mi merced

heero:que estan diciendo( decia enojado, no mucho )

wufei: nada jajaja

quatre: trowa y yoiremos de nuevo al circo

hilde : me ire a cambiar vamos relena ayudame a vestirme

hilde jalaba del braso a relena pero no se dio cuenta de que heero estaba a un lado de ella

hilde: disculpa , esque se me olvido que estaban esposados

relena: ni que lo digas

heero decia en voz baja: maldito mago me las pagara

cuatre: entonses nosotros ya nos vamos , adios

cuatre y trowa se fueron, y en la casa solo estavan heero , relena, hilde, duo y wufei

hilde: relena , no seria mejor que te cambiaras

relena: si , pero... no nos podemos cambiar recuerda que estamos esposados , ademas no me puedo quitar este molesto saco , ni modo me tendre que ir asi

mas tarde rumbo al parque , en la calle ,heero y relena tenian problemas debido a las burlas de muchas personas

un tipo con una patineta: miren son novios

un niño: mama porque esos dos estan agarrados de las manos

mama del niño : mejor no veas , hay gente que no tiene verguensa

chavo: que no se les olvida que las esposas son para la noche

niña: miren son ladrones

heero y relena tenian unas caras de verguensa que no podian evitar , todos se estaban rieno , hasta en las ventanas de losretaurantes la gente se iva a asomar

duo:jajajajajajajaja , no te enojes heero no nos reimos de ustdes nos reimos con ustedes

heero: mejor callate

relena : tengo una idea

hilde: que buena idea

heero y relena tenian una caja carcando entre los dos heero de un lado y relena del otro , parecia que esta estaba muy pesada, pero en verdad solo era para evitar las burlotas de la gente, ya era mucho tener a u lado a duo penso heero

relena: ves heero , no hay de que preocuparse

heero: por lo menos ya no habra tanto problema

mas tarde cuando llegaron al parque ,

duo: este parque es muy grande , hasta tiene lago

hilde: este lugar es perfecto

hilde saco el mantel de la canasta y lo extendio sobre el pasto

duo: fabuloso hilde , que preparaste

hide saco de la canasta, sawichs , gelatina, tarta de fresa, agua de limon yespagueti

duo : aurita vengo esperenme un poco

todos estaban a punto de servirse hasta que un perro llego y les tiro toda la comida y solo quedo el recipiente con espageti

wufei: MALDITO PERRO

heero:TE MATARE ME ESTOY MURIENDO DE HAMBRE

relena: que mala suerte

hilde: por lo menos quedo el espageti

duo estaba detras de un arbol

duo:jaja , que bien salio mi plan soltar a ese perro , jajajaja y poner el espàgueti alli ,ja mi plan sera un exito , pondre este espageti de plastido enlos platos de heero y relena ellos se lo comeran al mismo tiempo, i entonces se besaran ganare la apuesta y wufei sera mi sirviente jajajajaja, a que bueno que vi la pelicula de la dama y el bagabundo que listo soy

hilde: ha duo ya regresaste

duo: que paso hilde y la comida

hilde: la tiro un perro , pero solo hay espageti quieres

duo: bueno

hilde : sacare los platos

hilde saco los platos

duo: hilde me dejas serviles

hilde: porque nos quieres servir

duo: no mas

wufei: algo tramas

duo: algo tramo

hilde : no gracias yo servire

hide sirvio a todos los platos y cando iva a servirles a heero y a relena

duo: MIREN ESO ES UN OVNI

todos: donde donde

mientras todos volteaban , duo aprovecho para poner ese largo espageti de plastico en los platos , un extremo del espageti lo puso en el plato de heero y otro extremo en el de relena

relena: no vi nada en el cielo duo

duo: estan seguros

wufei: si estamos seguros

duo: bueno , vamos a comer

hilde: esta bien, todos a comer

todos agarraron su plato lleno de espageti ,

relena: que rico esta

hilde: gracias

duo miraba a cada rato para donde estaban relena y heero , queria ver el momento donde su plan iba a dar exito

heero comia de su plato igual que relena , hasta que con su tenedor ambos tomaron el espagueti falso de duo, como era muy largo no habia problema de romperlo , ambos lo empesaron a comer , lo sorbieron poco a poco y como los dos tenian los ojos cerrados no se dieron cuenta que cada ves si ivan acercando mas

duo los miraba con alegria: ya es el momento ya ya, (pensaba el en sus pensamientos)

cuando faltaban unos pocos centimetros para que heero y relena se besaran, wufei se dio cuenta de el plan de duo, saco unas tijeras y corto el espagueti y laditancia que faltaba para que duo lograra su objetibo

duo: maldito wufei ( dijo desepcionado)

wufei: ya se lo que tramas y sabes no ganaras

heero y relena se dieron cuenta de lo cerca que estaban y rapidamente se separaron

hilde: que pasa

duo : nada hilde ,jaja, nada

continuara

disculpen que este capitulo este algo cortito, lo que pasa es que no tuve mucho tiempo para hacerlo

perdon esque tuve algunas cosas que hacer pero les prometo que el siguiente si ba a estar largo

bueno los veo despues , adios

gracias

manden reviews


	5. UNA TARDE EN LANCHA

hola , se que el capitulo esta muy cortito el capitulo pasado, pero veran lla no tuve mucho tiempo asi que escribi lo que pude , jaja lla me imaguino a heero y a relena en la calle , esposados y todos haciendole burla verdad jajaja bueno sin mas que decir gracias a todos y todas por mandarme reviews , ya que cuando los leo me dan mas ideas para seguir continuando este finc, para no hacerselas larga aqui empiesa el siguiente capitulo de los desafortunados intentos de duo por ganar la apuesta

capitulo 5

UNA TARDE EL BALSA

despues de media hora de que duo persiguiera a wufei por todo el parque porque habia echado a perder su magnifico plan

hilde: a que lindo se ve el atardecer , verdad relena

relena: a si que lindo se ve

duo: maldito wufei ( decia en voz baja)

wufei: jajaja ya veras maxwel

hilde: de que hablan ustedes dos

wufei y duo: de nada...de nada (dijeron un poco acelerados)

hilde: miren que tal si nos subimos a una balsa , seria divertido estar en el lago

duo: claro , apuesto que esta tarde es muy relajante , verdad wufei

wufei solo se le queda viendo feo a duo

hilde: entonces que opinan

relena: pues me parece bien , tu que opinas heero

heero: me da igual (dijo un poco enojado)

duo: entonces bamos

cuando llegaron a donde rentaban las lanchas , claro duo iba pensando en su nuevo plan para ganar, wufei pensando como ganar la apuesta, hilde muy tranquila y heero y relena cargando su caja para que no se dieran cuenta las personas del parque que estaban esposados y sobre todo para que no se burlaran de ellos

hilde: disculpe queremos rentar unas lanchas ( le dijo al encargado)

encargado: a si claro,

cuando fueron a ver las lanchas

encargado: o lo siento , disculpe solo tenemos 2 lanchas , 1 para dos personas y otra para 1 persona

hilde: entonces que haremos

duo: ya se , heero y relena en una lancha i tu hilde en la otra

hilde: pero que pasara con ustedes

duo: no te preocupes , el amigo wufi y yo daremos una vuelta por el parque

hilde: esta bien , pero en un rato nos vemos

duo: no te preocupes, ballan con bien

cuando , hilde, relena y heero se fueron en sus lanchas , dejaron a duo y a wufei en la orilla

wufei: me las pagaras

duo: jajajajajaja, que gracioso, pero sabes el que rie a ultimo rie mejor

wufei: que quieres decir

duo: no lo se , pero cuidate

duoi se fue corriendo hacia unos arbustos, alli se escondio y pensaba en un plan

duo: ba , necesito una idea una idea

duo:mmmmmmmmm... , bien lo de el espageti no funciono porque el tonto de wufei intervino ... duo piensa piensa

duo asomo su cabesa hacia a un lado del arbusto y bio a dos niños que estaban casando luciernagas , con sus redes , duo los llamo

duo: niños , si ustedes vengan

los dos niños fueron hacia duo

niño : que quiere señorita

duo: QUEE SEÑORITA

niño: pues que no eres niña

duo: por supuesto que no niño ( dijo algo enojado y desepcionado a la vez)

niño: entonces porque tienes trensa

duo: eso a ti no te importa , ademas yo soy un hombre echo y derecho

niño: querras decir torcido

duo: que dijeron

niños: nada , nada señora ...digo señor

niño: que podemos hacer por usted

duo: ustedes atrapan muchas luciernagas verdad

niños: eso depende

duo: de que

niño: para que las quieres

duo: son para hacer , como les digo un espectaculo nobturno

niños¿ nobturno

duo: si nobturno , es para unos amigos que estan en aquella canoa ( señalaba la canoa de heero y relena)

niños: a esta bien pero nosotros que ganaremos

siguiente esena .. un carrito de helados

duo: ya les compre sus helados .. ahora su parte del trato

niño: espera a que termine mi helado .. ya se mira amigo tu nos esperas en esos arbustos que estan cerca del lago y nosotros te traemos las luciernagas

duo: i como sabre que cumpliran

niño: no te preocupes somos hombres de palabra, y no de trensa

duo: esta bien ya enteni , pero ya no me molesten

en la lancha heero y relena

ya habia obscurecido y como casi toda la gente ya habia salido del lago , estaban casi solos

relena: que hermoso paisaje , no cres heero

heero solo se quedo callado y viendo a otro lado

relena: espero que mañana se solucione todo esto

heero: si no se soluciona esto para pasado mañana ire a matar a ese mago y al idiota de maxwel

sin que se dieran cuenta la lancha se iva alejando mas y mas hasta que se quedaron muy lejos de la orilla , en ese lugar detras de unos arbustos estaba duo esperando a sus complices

duo: ya se tardaron

niño: ya llegamos

duo: valla , valla , pense que se los habia tragado la tierra

niño: no sea tonto, nos demoramos un poco pero conseguimos lo que querias

el niño saca un costal y este brilla mucho devido a las luciernagas

duo: bien que bien

niño: ademas tambien pusimos algunas mariposas

duo: y como diantres voy aabrir esto para que valla hacia heero y reena

niño: muy facil, ayudame a hacer una resortera para lansar la canasta

duo: y con que la haremos

niño 2: con ramas

duo: de acuerdo

despues de construir la resortera

niño: bueno nuestro trabajo ya termino

duo: gracias

niño: cuando quieras mas favores , solo ten a la mano helados

los niños se fueron dejando solo a duo ,y al el costal con luciernagas

duo:ahora aqui si empiesa lo bueno

mientras en la lancha de heero y relena

relena: creo que nos emos alejado

heero: usemos los remos

relena: claro

pero por desgracia a la la lancha se le habian caido los remos

relena: perfecto , ahora que aremos

heero: no lo se

relena: ya es tarde , de seguro hilde y los muchachos nos estan esperando

detras de los arbustos

duo: bien ayi estan,( veia la lancha de relena y heero)

duo: esperare un poco

unos minutos despues

relena: que horas seran

heero: y si tanto te preguntas porque no ves tu relok

relena: jaja si lo habia olvidado son las 9 de la noche

en la orilla , hilde estaba preocupada esterando a todos

hilde: ya es tarde , donde estaran me tienen preocupada

una hora despues en el lago

heero: ahora que haremos

relena: que tal si tratamos de remar con las manos

heero: si no hay otra opcion

heero: esta muy pesada , ahrggg , creo que nos quedaremos aqui hasta que alguien nos encuentre

relena: que haremos

heero: no lo se

relena: que lindas se ven las estrellas

heero: es extraño verlas asi en el espacio

relena: si tan pasificas

relena : sabes heero , me alegra estar en este momento contigo

heero: relena

mientras con duo

duo: bien ya es el momento , ademas las luciernagas ya se estan desesperando

duo solo la resortera , dirigiendola ahcia donde estaba la lancha , la bolsa llena de luciernagas iva hacia la direccion de heero y relena faltaba muy poco para que llegara a su destino

relena: mira ( veia como aparecian de la nada miles de luciernagas volando y alumbrando eloscuro lago)

heero: de donde salieron

relena: que bellas se ven

relena intento pararse en a lancha , pero lo unico que consiguio fue caerse sobre heero( aja que casualidad verdad)

relena: hee..ro ..perdon ( dijo algo apenada)

heero: no te preocupes

amobos se lebantaron y se biero a los ojos , era el momento perfecto, estaban solos y con un bello paisaje iluminado de un monton de luciernagas, heero y relena se fueron acercando mas y mas esra el momento , duo estaba biendo escondido en los arbustos

duo: sisisis...sisis vamos le haran un gran favor a su fiel amigo duo

en ese momento faltaba muy poco para que heero y relena se besaran , pero el momento tan esperado fue interrumpido por un disparo que proboco que la lancha se undiera

relena: QUE SUSEDE

heero: algien disparo , esta detras ,detras de ese arbol

heero saco su piostola y cuando estaba a punto de disparar , la lanchas se undio con todo y ellos dos

detras de ese arbol estaba nada menos que wufei , quien disparo para evitar que duo ganara la apuesta

wufei: por poco , muy pronto pagaras maxwel

continuara..

manden reviews

gracias

como dicen : yo vivo de mi publico


	6. SITUACIONES INCOMODAS

hola a mi publico querido , gracias por mandarme sus reviews se los agradesco , lo de la sirenita no sabia que existia la esena bueno mas vien no me acordaba ya soy algo grande para ver estupidas peliculas disney pero gracias por recordarme NADESKO como sea que te llames amiga o amigo o lo que seas que seas

y recuerden sus sueños son las alas que los ayudaran a volar para leer mis fan fics

gracias

yo vivo de mi publico

gracias... al estilo luismi

en que nos quedamos ... en que asi

capitulo 5

situaciones incomodas

despues de que que el maldito wufei arruino el momento que todos esperaban la lancha o canoa se fue undiendo rapidamente dejando a heero y a relena en el agua fria y estacncada

relena: heero..no.no se nadar ,(dijo asustada)

heero: quien seael mandito que provoco esto me las va a pagar y muy caro

relena:heero ayudame me estoy augando

cuando heero se voltio a sia el lado donde se encontraba relena , tan solo vio como poco a poco a relena se le sumergia la cabeza mas y mas , estaba aogandose

heero:RELENA.AAAAAAAA

heero se sumergio rapidamente para sacar a relena , tomo la respiracion cuando se sumergio el agua estaba muy obscura pero se podia ver la silueta de relena aogandose , rapidamente heero la jalo del braso provocando que volviera a la superficie tomando aire muy bruscamente , heero nado hasta la superficie tratando de que relena se apoyara en el, ya en la superficie heero respiraba con mucha dificultad , tratando de volver a la normalidad , cuando volvio a la normalidad solo vio a una relena bastante palida y con un ligero ero poco notable color azul

heero:relena ..despierta ..DESPIERTA MALDITA SEA DESPIERTA ( mientras trataba de sacarle el agua dandole algunos golpes no muy fuertes en el addomen ya saben como los doctotes)

heero: despierta , ERES UNA ESTUPIDA DESPIERTA..DES..pi..erta

la voz de heero se iva quebrando de tristesa , no mucha pero si un poco de tristesa al creer que relena estaba muerta, la tomo y la apoyo en sus brazos a la palida de relena

heero:porque ... porque PORQUE TUVO QUE PASAR ESTO.. seguramente cuando llege ...murio de hipotermia

una pequeña lagrima salio de el ojo derecho de heero , en eso se oye como alguien tose y va recuperando la voz , era relena tratando de escupir tanta agua que habia tragado

relena:cof ..cof..cof

heero: re..relena

relena: que .. que sucede .. heero ...estabas llorando o era mi imaginacion (decia cansada , tratando de recuperarse)

heero: solo es el agua de ese estanque susio ( dijo enojado)

relena. que ...sucedio , lo unico que recuerdo esque la lancha se undio

heero: un idiota disparo

relena: eso ya no importa .. vamonos a casa

en casa

hilde estaba sentada viendo la tele cuando llego duo y wufei

hilde: que paso duo , porque llegan tan tarde

duo: lo que pasa es que tuve unpequeño asunto , verdad wufei

wufei:yo tambien tuve mis asuntos

hilde: y heero y relena , no vienen con ustedes , me quede esperando y como no regresaron tuve que venir a casa , crei que estaban con ustedes , el parque es muy grande y es facil perderse

duo: pues aora que lo mencionas no se que haya pasado

wufei:sea lo que sea regresaran

duo: acaso no sabes nada wufei

wufei: me largo , lejos de ti

duo: asi que lo atmites verdad

wufei: que atmito

duo: tu fuiste

wufei: yo no fui que

duo: acaso crees que ganaras con tus sucias trampas verdad

wufei: de que hablas

duo: te estare vijilando ,

wufei: hnas lo que quieras

duo:no te preocupes

en eso se oye el timbre de la puerta, hilde abre la puerta

hilde: heero relena que que les paso , veia lo empapados que estaban

heero: un maldito nos disparo en el lago

relena: por poco nos aogamos

duo: que clase de persona puede ser tan mala y vil para hacer eso , verdad wufi

wufei solo lo ignoro

hilde: pero miren como estan , sera mejor que se cambien

relena: pero como

hilde: o si claro .. pues no lo se

duo: que es eso que huele tan mal

hilde: que es ese olor , se tabava la naris

duo: creo que son ellos , el agua de el lago esta muy sucia

relena: que veguenza somos nosotros

heero: esto no puede estar pasando

hilde : ya se como pueden limpiarse

despues de 7 cubetadas de agua fria con jabon y deterjente en la regadera

relena: me... me estoy muriendo de frio ..brrurrr

heero: acaso no se puede usar la regadera con agua caliente , dijo este muy enojado

hilde: no.. lo habia pensado jajaja disculpen

relena y heero: -- ¡

relena: ahora como me secare , este vestido es tan largo que creo que nunca se secara

hilde : creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es cotarlo

relena: cortarlo

hilde: vas a vivir siempre con la misma ropa

duo: heero vive con su ropa desde siempre y no se queja creo que la tierne pegada

todos: YA CALLATE

hilde: y tu que duo siempre tienes tu trajesito desde que te conoci

duo: pero yo lo lavo con suavisante y queda casi tan biencomo yo

hilde: aja si como no y yo soy un extaterrestre cantando merri crismas y escupo dinero

hilde: entonces que dices relena

relena : bueno

hilde: toma heero( le da una venda y le tapa los ojos)

heero no dice nada

hilde: perfeco , vamos relena

ya en el cuarto heero estaba sentado en una silla esperando con los ojos vendadosc a que hilde cortara el traje de relena, hilde agarro las tijeras y cortop el vestido , dejando a relena en ropa interior

hilde:que te pondremos

relena:no lo se.. me siento algo incomoda

hilde: descuida heero no te esta viendo nada , ademas no es el tonto de duo, no creo que quiera quitarse esa venda de los ojos

heero: mejor apresurense

hilde: esta bien , ya se esta falda larga con esta blusa azul

relena: me parece bien

relena trato de dar un paso hacia donde estaba hilde , pero tropeso provocando que heero se cayeran de la silla donde estaba sentado y para mala suerte la venda se le cayo de los ojos

relena: que sucedio

heero: no lo se ,

poco a poco heero abrio sus ojos y sin querer vioo a relena que solo tenia la ropa interior , una mueca de horror se dibujo en ellos dos y ambos emesaron a gritar como locos

relena:HHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAYY

heero :HHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAA

hilde:HAAAYYYYY

de repente la puerta se abrio de un golpe eran wufei y duo apuntando con unas pistolas

duo: que susede

cuando sus caras se formo una mueca de terror xx al ver el teatrito de heero y sobre todo de relena con ropa interior

todos: HAAAAYYYYYYY HAYYYYYYYYYYYY

relena: LARGENSE , TODOS LARGENSE (trataba de taparse con una almuada)

hilde empujo a duo y a wufei hacia fuera de la habitacion , heero se volvio a vendar los ojos rapidamente

hilde: descuida ya paso

relena con mucho trabajo se estaba tranquilinsando

despues del show de los gritos era el turno de que heero se cambiara

esta vez relena se quedo esperando afuera , la puerta no se cerraba completamente pero al menos estaba segura que no volveria a pasar lo que paso

duo: ahora es tu turno

heero: a si estoy bien

duo: pero tu ropa apesta

heero solo se quedo cayado

duo: veamos los cajones .. ropa blanca .. ropa blanca en todos los cajones solo hay ropa blanca que no hay otra cosa

heero: solo apresurate

duo: ni modo hoy tendras que ponerte esto

despues de que heereo se pone una de los trajes chafas de wufei

duo: quisiera estar en ese traje

heero: en serio

duo: la verdad no .. solo lo dije por lastima

heero: que mal gusto tiene wufei

mas tarde en la sala

heero y relena hiban vestidos con nueva ropa , relena con una falda blanca y una blusa azul marino y heero con un horroroso traje de wufei

wufei: que buen gusto tienes heero

heero: mejor callate

en el olvidado circo de trowa que estaba a un lado del de kaleido star y obio tenia mas exito kaleido que el feo circo de trowa

cuatre: mago alacasimi deve recordarlo

alacasimi:si estoy aciendo el intento

alacasimi: necesito salir

cuatre: esto ba a tardar mucho

trowa: ni que lo digas

el mago alacasimi que hace un momento habia salido afuera llego corriendo y gritando

alacasimi: LO TENGO , LO TENGO YA SE COMO ABRIR LAS ESPOSAS

cuatre: HURRA

cuatre agarro el telefono y marco a la casa

cuatre: ten alacasimi diles como se abre

en casa

hilde: que haremos

duo: no lo se

SUENA EL TELEFRONO Y HILDE CONTESTA

hilde: bueno

alacasimi: bueno soy el mago alacasimi

hilde: ue sucedio

alacasimi: ya tengo la solucion para que sus amigos se quiten esas molestas esposas

hilde: YA TIENE LA SOLUCION DE LAS ESPOSAS

todos:QUE PASA

hilde: ya descubrio como quitarlas para liberarlos chicos

hilde: digame

alacasimi:la respuesta para quitarse las esposas es...

CONTINUARA


	7. capitulo sin titulo no se me ocurrio

hola a todos , les agradesco los reviews que me han mandado y su gran apoyo para hacer este finc jajaja nunca pense que les hiba a encantar , los otros 2 fincs que tuve no tuvieron exito jajajajajajajaja bueno el de los comerciales gundam me mato de la risa recuerden que aqui lo tengo y espero pronto actualisar el de inuyasha conoce a yugio , el de asares del destino ese ya quedo en el olvido jaja

como les dije espero que les encante

UNIDOS POR LAS ESPOSAS CAPITULO 7

EN QUE NOS QUEDAMOS A SI

MAGO ALAKASIMI: la unica forma de quitartse las esposas es...

hilde: si...si

en ese momento la linea del telefono se corto

hilde: bueno ... bueno

relena: que sucede hilde

hilde: la llamada se corto

duo: que mala suerte... (dijo duo con las manos hacia atras , en la mano derecha trataba de esconder unas pinsas de electricista)

duo dijo en voz baja: por poco

heero: por poco que

duo: jajajaja nada na da ( dijo un poco nervioso)

hilde: tendremos que esperar hasta mañana , pero por lo mientras que quieren cenar

relena: no lo se ,

duo: que tal si comemos una pizza

hilde: me parece bie , llamare por tel ... disculpen se me olvido que la linea se corto tan solo hay sopa de verduras

relena: esta bien

duo : aurita vengo voy al baño

duo se diriguio al baño y se encerro en el , cuando llego cerro la puerta y se sento en el piso a pensar

duo: por poco y me convierto en sirviente de wufei , pero estubo cerca si no hubiera cortado el cable del telefono aurita estaria perdido , pero por suerte soy el gran duo maxwel, bien como mañana es el ultimo dia tendre que usar el planp ... el afrodiciaco ... solo le pondre un poco no mucho ademas es algo potente le pondre un poco lo suficiente para que se besen

duo salio del baño muy contento y feliz

duo: jejeje esta ves si te vas a divertir heero jajajaja

en eso llega wufei: aora que planeas maxwel

duo: que te importa

wufei: lla veremos

hilde:VENGAN A CENAR

duo: YA VAMOS HILDE...ya vez wufei la curiosidad mato al gato

duo solo se fue corriendo hacia la cocina dejando a wufei solo en el pasillo

wufei: mañana y te tendre a mi merced dios de la muerte

en el comedor

hilde: espero que les guste

todos: gracias

duo: y que preparaste de bebida hilde

hilde: un poco de naranjada

duo: jaja perfecto

duo tomo un vaso y le agrego el afrodiciaco sijilosamente

duo: jajaja

hilde: ven a ayudar duo

duo: si

duo regreso a la cocina y tomo el vaso y se lo ofrecio a heero

duo: ten heero

heero: que le pusiste

duo: nada ... hilde me dijo que te lo diera

heero: mas te vale

heero trago un poco de la naranjada , una sustancia desconocida pasava a traves de su garganta penso duo

duo solo lo vio con una cara de malicia y satisfacion

duo: jejejeje

todos se sentaron en la mesa a cenar

duo: tu naranjada esta deliciosa hilde , verdad heero

heero solo lo vio feo

relena: que rica cena

duo: que noche tan linda , no creen

todos lo ven raro

hilde: que te pasa

duo: no mas dije o que no puedo decir

hilde: por cierto no le has dado un trago a la naranjada

duo: es cierto ... perdon

duo toma su vaso y le da un buen trago a su naranjada

heero: me siento algo raro , creo que quiero irme a acostar , perdon a sentar a el sillon

duo: jajajajajaja se reia como loco

todos lo voltean a ver feo y extrañados

hilde: que es tan grasioso

duo: nada ... nada

relena: ya termine de cenar , si quieres nos podemos ir a sentar al sillon heero

heero: que bueno

duo: buenas noches , dijo este muy alegre

heero: que tienen de buenas

mas tarde en la sala heero y relena estaban en la sala sentados

relena: buenas noches heero

heero no responde

mas noche relena estaba dormida y heero estaba muy pensativo arrumbado en el sillon viendo a relena como dormia

heero: que extraño me siento otra vez tumbado en el sillon , con el pensamiento fijo en ti

voltio su vista a relena

como tengo enormes ganas y deseo de apretarte fuertemente entre mis manos

despues de decir eso se durmio y soño

en sus sueños es una noche muy calida y sofocante , se ve a heero acostado en una cama

heero: tengo incontenibles ganas de posar mis manos sobre ti

todo susedio y este mismo sillon

suavemente te acercas a mi

sin mostrar pudor alguno te acercaste

te pegaste a mi desnudo

persibiendo mi indiferenciate acercas mas y mas

muerdestodo mi cuerpo

mis partes mas intimas supieron de ti

me vuelves loco

no se que hacer

en mi cuerpo dejaste muchas marcas y huellas que tardaran mucho tiempo en sanar y en borrarse

y que estaran mucho tiempo presentes en mi

heero desperto

heero: bien esperare el momento ,ya veras no creas que no soy cualquier cobarde( dijo con una cara de malicia)

heero: es el momento por fin me decidido , me abalansare sobre ti , con la fieresa de un leon y la rapides de una cobra jaja no podras escapar de mi por fin sabras de lo que estoy echo

heero voltea del lado del sillon donde relena esta durmiendo

heero:me divertire un rato contigoy te apuntare con mi pistola hasta ver la sangre de tu cuerpo saliendo poco a poco

y solo asi

podre

descansar

heero:SANCUDO DESGRACIADO

heero apunto su pistola al sancudo provocando que este se muriera

heero: mision cumplida , jeje ya puedo descansar

mientras con duo en su habitacion

duo:espero que haya funcionado , a ver si no se me paso un poco la mano ya que heero actuara por instinto pero seguro que lo disfrutaran y si me pase de la mano

no quiero imaguinar lo que pasaria o0

de todos modos me asegurare

duo salio de su cuarto sin que nadie se diera cuenta

duo: tengon un poco de miedo

duo se hacerco mas y mas hasta llegar al sillon de heero y relena .. se hacerco a la parte trasera donde ninguno de los dos lo viera

en eso escucho una voz

relena:mmmmmm...

duo al escuchar esto se le formo una mueca de terror

relena:tenias razon heero que buena idea

heero: te dije que no te arrepentirias

relena:primero me asuste pero despues

duo:0o

heero: podriamos hacerlo mas seguido

relena: tienmes rason... me encanto y me encanta hay que hacerlo mañana

duo al escuchar esto se asusto mas y de tanto susto no soporto mas saco su pistola y rapidamentesalto sobre el sillon gritando

duo:YA DEJALA HEERO

cuando la vista de duo enfoco a los dos se veia dos platos con una especie de pastel con mermelada de fresa y a heero y relena con cara de sorpresa y duda

relena: que susede duo

heero: que diantres te pasa maxwel

duo solo dijo con cara de confundido: que ... que no lo ... que no estaban .. y aqui y aca y que lo de la otra vez

heero: de que estas hablando ,

relena: teniamos hambre y fuimos por un postre para comer , deberiamos hacerlo mas seguido no crees

duo :xx

heero: que estabas pensando maxwel

duo: me tengo que ir... a por cierto heero no te cientes algo extraño

heero: me sentia mal hace un momento pero que diablos te importa

duo:nada ...jajajajaja... nada

duo: si heero no se tomo la naranjada con el afrodiciaco entonces quien diantres se la tomo

continuara

hola de nuevo como estan ... de seguro hubo unos mal pensados que ya se estaban emocionando o que se estaban asustando jajajaja que chido jaja que bueno espero que les haya gustado porque a mi me encanto lo del sancudo los deje en otra incognita jajajajaja

adios

y manden

reviews


	8. UNA NOCHE MUY LARGA PARA DUO MAXWEL

hola como estan gracias por sus reviews , jajaja no crei que mis estupideses les gustarian a todos pero si yo no fuera yo quien lo seria entonces quien seria algo mas que decir ...mmmmmmm no se me ocurre nada tan solo quiero que me valla bien en la escuela sin mas que decir aqui esta

lo prometido es deuda , DISCULPEN SI ME TARDE UN POCO

CAPITULO 8 GUNDAM WING...

UNIDOS POR LAS ESPOSAS

DE NUEVO

UNA NOCHE MUYY MUYYYYYYYY LARGA PARA DUO

GRACIAS YO VIVO DE MI PUBLICO

sus sueños son las alas que los ayudaran a volar para leer mis fan fics

si me quieren buscar en otras paguinas de internet esta la de meten a los foros de anime y ay me encuentran en algunos foros

me yaman ai

shirayuki asuka

igual que aki tengo el mismo nombre y la imagen de chi

EN QUE NOS QUEDAMOS ASI LA GRAN PREGUNTA QUIEN DIANTRES SE TRAGO EL AFRODICIACO JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

DUO: pero si heero ni relena se lo tomaron entonces quien fue , que tal si fue wufei o hilde tengo miedo

no me quiero ni imaguinar lo que pasaria

duo salio un poco a tomar aire fresco al la calle , se sento en una banca a pensar

duo: bien creo que tendre que aceptarlo , espero que wufei no me vista de perro o algo asi seria horrible

entonces a duo se le ocurrio una idea

duo: lo tengo jajajajajajaja mañana yo ganare

duo fue a la puerta del departamento pero estaba cerrada

duo: abran abranme

dertas de la puerta se oye la vos de hilde

hilde: quien es

duo: soy el lindo y carismatico duo ... que mal se oyo esto

hilde: pues no te voy a abrir

duo: por favor abreme traigo unas flores muy lindas y caras para la amiga mas linda del mundo

adentro en la casa , cuando hilde oyo lo de las flores le abrio ilusionada

al abrir

hilde: donde estan las flores ( dijo con una voz feliz)

duo: donde esta la amiga mas linda del mundo

al oir esto a hilde se le borro la cara de felicidad convirtiendola en una de enojo

duo voltiando para todos lados: perdon me equivoque de casa jajajajajajaja .. es la cuarta victima que engaño jajaja

duo recordando sus bromas pesadas

relena: buenoesta relena y en eso suena su celular

una voz chillona se escucha: usted es relena piscraf

relena: quien habla

duo:habla una pequeña niña que esta haciando una pequeña encuesta para ayudar a un pequeño y humilde orfanato

relena: o dios mio que encuesta estas haciendo pequeña

duo: usted solo sople por la vocina del celular

relena: me parece un poco extraño , pero si es por ayudarte lo are

relena empiesa a soplar por la vocina del celular

despues de un rato

se oye la voz de duo normalmente:GRACIAS RELENA ACABAS DE INFLAR UN BEELLO GLOBO DE COLORES

relena: duo ya deja de hacer tus bromas tontas Y LE CUELGA

otra broma

estan trowa y sus compañeros del circo en una fiesta con cervesas y todo , pasa un rato y el telefono suena

TROWA: BUENO QUIEI HABLA

duo: disculpe esta MOUS.. EBRI OS

trowa: aurita te lo paso

trowa grita en la fiesta llena de borrachos

trowa:OIGAN AQUI ESTA MOUS EBRIOS

TODOS SE EMPIESAN A REVENTAR DE RISA

trowa DESPUES DE ENTENDER LA TONTA BROMA DE DUO LO unico que hace es dispararle al telefono

duo: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJJAJA

FIN DE LOS RECUERDOS

duo: a duo eres unico

hilde: eres muy infantil ya madura

duo: me bas a dejar entrar o que

hilde: entra payaso

despues de un rato de ver la tele duo se abrrio y fue directo a la cocina para servirse un poco de agua , en la cocina se encontro con hilde

duo: hola hilde que haces

hilde: lavo los platos

duo: quieres que te ayude en algo

hilde: podrias poner esos platos limpios en la alacena

duo: si , no hay problema

duo cargo la pila de platos para llevarla a la alacena para guardarlos , abrio la puerta de lña alacena y los metio despues de meterlos voltio su vista hacia donde hilde lavaba los trastos , duo solo se le quedo biendo de manera extraña

hilde: que me ves duo , que acaso tengo pajaros en la cabeza o que

duo sacudio su cabeza para aclararse las ideas y dijo: que yo nada ,en que mas te puedo ayudar

hilde: ayuda enjuagando platos

duo en su mente: que me paso ace un momento porque me siento asi , es como si tubiera la necesidad de estar cerca de hilde

hilde: no te quedes ahi parado , ayudame

duo: ha si , si claro hilde

hilde: que te pasa

duo: nada

mas tarde en elfregadero , hilde lavava los platos en el fregadero derecho y duo los enjuagaba en el isquierdo , duo se pasaba mas viendo a hilde que enjuagando los platos

duo : que linda te ves (dijo en voz baja)

hilde: que dijiste

duo: que lin ... digo que que limpia se ve .. se ve la olla que labaste hilde jajajaja (dijo con un poco de nervios)

duo en su mente: controlate duo , controlate a veces pienso que es mas dificil contenerme a estar en una batalla en el espacio

5 minutos despues hilde habia terminado de lavar los platos , pero duo comno estaba tan distraido le costo mucho trabaja hacer su labor

duo en su mente: que me pasa.. ya no puedo mas ya no lo soporto

duo hiso cara de desesperasion

hilde: duo que sucede , porque no has terminado de enjuagar los platos

duo: esque yo... yo . yo

hilde. que pasa te noto algo extraño

duo. extraño yo ja porque jajaja yo no tengo nada raro .. jejeje ( se puso un poco sonrrojado)

hlde: parece que estas sonrrojado o que te pasa tal vez tengas fiebre

la mano de hilde toco la frente de duo , cada vez que estaba mas cereca hilde a duo le costaba mucho trabajo controlarse

duo: como me puedo sentir mal si estas conmigo hilde ( dijo duo con una voz algo seductora)

hilde: que .. que dijiste ( dijo algo sonrrojada no mucho)

el tono de voz simpatico de duo fue disminuyendo notablemente convirtiendose en uno mas serio y provocante

duo: me siento mejor que siempre por cierto te ves hermosa hoy

hilde: duo me estas asustando , si te siente mal puiedes irte a dormir

duo: sabes hilde , me gustaria que fueramos mas que amigos tu sabes

duo tomo a hilde de los hombros

hilde se quedo si habla al ver a duo con una mirada tan extraña

duo:que dices

hilde: si esto es una de tus tontas bromas mejor olvidalo ( dijo en un tono enojado y empujando a duo lejos de ella)

hilde se fue de nuevo a ordenar en la alacena los platos con sus temblorosas manos ya que estaba nerviosa , se subio a un banquito para alcansar mas facilmente la parte de ariba de la alacena

hilde en su mente: que se cree , porque se comporta tan raro por un momento pense que era en serio ja debe ser una de sus tontas bromas

despues de ordenar los platos hilde se bajo del banquito sobre el cual estaba parada , sin darse cuenta dejo la puerta de la alacena de arriba abierta, cuando bajo sintio como alguien estaba detras de ella la trataba de abrasar

hilde:duo ya no me gustan tus tontas bromas

duo: si no es una broma tonta

hilde se voltio acia atras y vio a un duo diferente , ya no era simpatico y bobo vio un duo que nunca habia visto nadie , lo podisa ver asustado , bromeando pero nunca lo vio con una cara tan extraña parecia que no era el mismo , hilde lo unico que pudo hacer fue darle una bofetada , la mitad de la cara de duo se torno roja pero eso no le importo

hilde: ya deja de hacer tus tontas bomas ya no se si creerte o no

duo: lo que pasa es que no lo puedes creer

hilde: no es cierto ... no es verdad

duo: aceptalo

duo se fue hacercando mas y mas a hilde

hilde: duo

duo: no te preocupes todo estara bien ... todo

cuando estaban a punto de besarse este lindo y hermoso momento fue interumpido por un apagon

lo unico que se escucho fueron un monton de platos y ollas caerse como estaba tan obscuro nose podia ver nada

duo: hilde... hilde

nadie respondia

duo: donde estas ...

de repente se pudo escuchar los pasos de alguien

duo: hilde , no te vallas

esos pasos se fueron corriendo hasta el pasillo

duo : espera ...por favor no me dejes

duo los fue siguiendo hasta una habitacion muy obscura , llego abrio la puerta la unica luz que se reflejaba era la luz de la luna , duo vio una silueta en la cama , veia como estaba acostada

duo: que bella se ve su silueta con toda esa obscuridad

duo se fue hacercando acia la cama , al llegar ai duo se aherco poco a poco a su victima

duo: por fin el momento que estaba esperando

duo la comenso a abrasar , agarrar de la cintura

duo en sus pensamientos: que sintura tan ancha tiene hilde se veia mas delgada hace un momentoy que brasos tiene seguramnete hace mucho ejercicio no lo habia notado

duo se fue hacercando mas para besar a su victima cuando faltaba unos pocos centimetros el apagon se abia acabado la luz se aparecio dandole una gran y fea sorpresa a duo , quien estaba abrasando y a punto de besar duo no era mas ni nada menos que wufei

wufei abrio los ojos

wufei: que horas so...ooooo

las muecas de terror y asco que tenia wufei y duo hiso que se paralisaran duo estaba sobre wufei tomandolo de la cintura y a punto de besarlo ...

rapidamente se separaron y empesaron a gritar

wufei y duo: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

duo: QUE DIANTRES ESTAS ACIENDO EN EL CUARTO

WUFEI: MALDITO MAXWEL ESTTAS EN MI HABITACION , TE VOY A MATAR

duo:Y DONDE ESTA DONDE ESTA ,ESO EXPLICA LA CINTURA TAN ANCHA Y LOS BRASOS

wufei: TE VOY A MATAR A BALASOS

DUO: NO PUEDO CREER QUE ESTUBE A PUNTO DE BESAERTE ... HAHHHHHHHHHAAAAA

mientras en la cocina

recuerdan la puerta abierta de la alacena que dejo hilde con todos los platos

hilde estaba tirada en el piso inconciente porque todas las ollas que puso en la alacena se le calleron en la cabesa

un monton de balasos se empesaron a escuchar despertando a heero y relena

relena: que sucede heero

heero: son wufei y duo disparandose

relena:mmmmm detenlos ... auh la paz

heero:ya callense o los matare , dijo muy tranqilamente

duo:ME VOY A LAVAR LAS MANOS AUQUE ME LAS TENGA QUE LAVAR CON ACIDO

wufei: MALDITO IDIOTA , DESGRACIADO EL DIA EN QUE VOY HACER UNA FIESTA ES EL DIA DE TU FUNERAL

continuara...

NOTA: ESTE INCIDENTE NO FUE UNA ESENA YAOI O YURI ASI QUE NO SE PREOCUPEN

gracias a todos por leer mi finc no crean que fue una esena yaoi o algo asi los yaois me dan asco tan solo fue una confucion de duo , el menso se equiboco de cuarto jajajajaja espero que les haya gustado

manden reviews

gracias

yo vivo de mi publico

COMERCIAL

pequeñas fases del anime

un pajaro que ha perdido sus alas no puede volar en un cielo llamado memoria . pero yo aun creo que mientras siga viviendo en el presente los recuerdos son como el tiempo volveran a nacer

sakura tsubasa reserval chonicle

mi existencia no sera en vano

yuyu hakusho

las frases son como los refranes cuando estamos enojados o necesitamos de ellos siempre estara ai

arigato


	9. capitulo 9 no hay titulo

_hola de nuevo publico amado , de nuevo la gran y bella shirayuki asuka a echo el siguiente capitulo de unidos por las esposas jajajajajaja_

recuerden

mi existencia no sera en vano

ysus sueños son las alas que los ayudaran a volar

capitulo 9

unidos por las esposas

**UNA PEQUEÑA VISITA AL CIRCO**

despues del horrible incidente que paso duo con wufei , duo se diriguio a su habitacion por suerte ya habia pasado el efecto del afrodisiaco provocando que duo no recordara la esena de la cocina

duo: lo unico que recuerdo esque estaba en la habitacion de wufei , y estube a punto de ... ya no quiero recordar que asco eso hubiera sido peor que la muerte , de eso estoy seguro , pero quien debio tomarse el afrodisiaco , esperen recuerdo que estaba lavando trastos con hilde y ...HILDE

al recordar esto duo salio como disparado de su habitacion , en busca de hilde , asustado por la duda de que hubiera echo algo indevido

duo: como pude ser yo quien cayera en mi propia trampa , no puedo creerlo

duo recorrio toda la casa en busca de hilde

duo: hilde... hilde

en eso se dirige a la cocina donde ve a esta con un monton de ollas en la cabeza

duo: pero que .. que sucedio

en ese mismo istante hilde desperto , duo decidio no acercarse hasta no estar completamente seguro de lo que diria si lo viera

hilde: pero... que me paso ... no recuerdo nada , estaba lavando ysoñe que duo estaba a punto de besarme

al oir esto duo se quedo paralisado del terror

duo: que... que ... estube a ... pun... to de hacer

hilde: pero que tonterias digo ... me golpie tanto la cabeza que ya no recuerdo nada

duo : creeee ... creo que ( duo se desmayo de el susto)

hilde : mejor hire a dormir , hay estoy muy cansada

hilde se levanto del piso y se diriguio a su cuarto , apago las luces y no se dio cuentade que duo estaba desmallado , despues de un rato este desperto

duo: no puedo .. perder . no perdere jajajajajajaja

duo se diriguio a la puerta y salio hacia la calle con la esperansa de que su plan si funcionara , tomo el auto y se diriguio a donde elcamino lo llevara

duo: jajajajajaja hire al tonto circo jajajaja , ya veras maguito

duo llego al circo a las 8:30 de la mañana , a esa hora la mayoria se levantaba a hacer sus deveres , duo seestaciono atras de los campers para que nadie lo pudiera ver

duo: mi plan funcionara , pero esperen no puedo ir como si nada , sospecharian , a ya se

mientras duo estaba atras del camper , un barendero iva pasando tranquilamente , duo fijo su vista en el

duo. señor

el barrendero se señalava a si mismo con su dedo indice

barrendero: yo

duo:si ustede venga

barrendero: que pasa

duo: esque .. mmmm esque una señorita muy linda ... mmmm muy linda , rubia y de ojos asules quiere hablar con usted

el barrendero hiso cara de felicidad al oir la mentira de duo

barrendero. donde .. donde esta

duo: esque es muy timida , dice que venga para aca , quiere conocerlo

el barrendero se diriguio a donde duo estaba parado

_siguiente esena , solo se ve el camper y se escuchan un monton de golpes_

duo sale con el traje de barrendero color asul y una gorrita

duo.: a pan comido jaja , solo falta un detalle

duo se pone unos bigotes falsos que encuentra tirados y se los pone ,despues de esto investiga todo el lugar

duo: por donde estara ese mago varato y mal pagado

en eso , se escucha or las carpas la vozde cuatre hablando con el mago

cuatre: no quiere mas te señor

mago. no gracias , ademas en un rato iremos a ver a tus amigos para quitarles esas esposas

mientras tanto en casa de los demas

wufei: donde esta maxwel

hilde: parece que duo se fue , no esta el automovil

relena: seguramente devio dar una vuelta

wufei: ahora regreso

heero: a donde vas

wufei: al circo de trowa

en el circo

duo estaba escondido viendo y oyendo la conversasion

quatre: ahora regreso

mago: no hay problema

en ese momento que se fue quatre duo se hacerco al mago e hiso voz mas grabe

duo: buenos .. dias señor soy el ... el el limpiador de chimeneas ( dijo duo tratando de hacer un acento italiano)

mago: limpia chimeneas , eres de esos que cantan y bailan como en la pelicula

duo: eso le costara mas

mago: todos dicen lo mismo

duo: ejem... usted es el gran mago alakasimi e escuchado mucho de usted

mago: si yo soy alakasimi el mejor mago del mundo

duo: o yo soy du... duini me gustan mucho sus trucos quisiera saber si no me podria enseñar algunos

mago: por supuesto que si

duo: quisiera que pasaramos a mi oficina

mago: o si claro

duo y el mago se diriguen a una puerta la cual es un armario obscuro y estrecho

siguiente esena tan solo se ve la puerta del armario y se escucha a el mago hablar

mago: esperen un momento aqui es el circo no tenemos chimeneas ... y usted no trabaja aqui

despues se oye mucho escandalo , al abrir la puerta duo sale contento y feliz y se ve al mago amarrado en una silla y con cinta adesiva en la boca

duo: jajajajaja

mago: mmmmbbbggdjdslsd

duo: lo siento mago pero tengo una apuesta que ganar jajajajaja

en ese momento se oye como unos pasos se dirigen a donde duo esta riendose , duo al oirlos se esconde debajo de una mesa de adivino

duo: aqui no me veran jajajajajajajaja

cuando duo se escondio escucho las voces de trowa , cuatre y wufei

quatre: muy rpronto les quitaremos esas esposas , me alegra tanto

wufei: si tengo que ganar , porcierto donde esta el mago

quatre: no lo he visto

trowa: seguramente fue a ensayar o algo

quatrew: si seguramente , y como estan heero y relena

wufei: como crees

trowa: conociendo a heero estos dias han sido mlos peores

mientras con duo debajo de la mesa de adivino

duo: jejejejeje solo tengo que esperar , ya veras wufei quien sera el ganador , pero esperen tengo que ebitar que lleguen a casa

quatre: porque la mesa se mueve tanto

wufei se hacerco a la mesa y quito el mantel descubriendo a duo , duo tan solo sonrrio

wufei: que haces aqui

duo: nada solo pasaba por aqui

wufei: a si y que hacias deebajo de esa mesa

duo: meditando deverias intentarlo , por cierto que haces tu aqui

wufei: este.. yo

duo: jajajaja conque haciendo trampa verdad , no me extraña

wufei: pues ya somo dos

quatre: como van con su apuesta

duo: como vamos , pues quiero recordarte que yu tambien entraste en esto

quatre: a si en serio pues no lo recuerdo

duo: muy pronto tendre a mi merced a el tonto de wufei

wufei: a si veamos quien es el perdedor

trowa: entrare a su apuesta

todos: queeeeeeeeeee

duo: de que lado estas de mua osea yo o de estos dos

trowa: del mio , si se llegaran a enterar heero de la apuesta yo la ganare y ustedes seran mis sirvientes

duo: a ja si y correras a decirles nuestro plan verdad

trowa: no , si yo lleguara a decircelos sere sirviente de todos ustedes por 2 semanas

duo: me parece bien , mas sirvientes

mientras con los demas

relena: no te enojes heero muy pronto nos quitaremos estas esposas

heero: siento como si el tonto de maxwel fuera a hecer una de las suyas

relena: es solo supertision jajaja

en el circo

duo: entonses señores ya quedamos , no se echen para atras

wufei: vas a perder

duo: regresare a casa

wufei: te estare observando

duo: jajajajaja

duo y wufei regresaron a casa dejando solos a quatre y trowa

quatre: trowa

trowa: lo se , ellos perderan

quatre: entonces yo perdere tambien verdad

trowa: si te queda el saco

quatre: mejor no prregunto , que es ese ruido

cuatre abrio la puerta del armario y vio al mago amarrado en una silla

quatre: señor mago

mago: ese tonto

quate: que tonto

mago: tu amigo el trensado

quatre: duo

mago: como puede ser tan cruel , se disfraso de limpiachimeneas y me enserro

trowa: hasta donde llegamos los seres humanos por ganar

continuara


	10. un juego muy singular

hola a todos gracia por leer mis fincs , para no hacerles tata palabreria aqui esta el capìtulo 10...

mande rewies

capitulo 10

unidos por las esposas

penultimo capitulo...

jejejejeje...

despues de un rato duo y wufei llegaron a casa donde todos estaban esperandolos

hilde: donde estaban

duo: salimos un rato de paseo jajajaja

heero: dijeron que fueron al circo no

relena: que susedio

duo: nada , jajaja nada especial

heero: entonces no le preguntaron al mago como quitarnos las esposas

duo: upss.. no

heero: TE VOY A MATAR

en ese momento heero comenso a disparar desde su sillon a duo , duo esquivo todos los disparos rapidamente

duo: calmate , vendran al rato

heero: mas te vale

duo: jajajaja hire a mi habitacion

duo corre a su habitacion rapidamente

wufei: yo tambien hire estoy muy cansado

hilde: recuerden que en una hora desayunamos

mientras en el cuarto de duo

duo: tengo que hacer un plan para ganar la apuesta , o si no sere el sirviente del horrible de wufei y de quatre jajaja eso no pasara , ya se jajaja voy a ganar voy a ganar

duo saltaba de felicidad en su cama

duo: jajajajaja si eso no es trampa y ademas es justo jejejejeje

duo sale de su habitacion contento y feliz

mientras en el comedor

hilde: que semana tan pesada ha habido no lo creen

relena: tu lo has dicho

heero: maldito mago, maldito maxwel ( decia heero mientras tenia unos dardos en la mano y en la pueta usaba como tablero de punteria una foto de duo y un catel del circo que presentaba al mago que decia EL GRAN ALAKASIMI)

duo: ya llege

duo voltea a ver a heero practicando tiros con su foto , heero lansa el dardo y le da en la foto de duo en la parte de su nariz

duo: hay .. se ve muy entretenido el juego heero y cual es el objetivo

heero: matarte

duo: huy

en ese momento llega wufei

wufei: buen tiro heero

heero: callate si no quieres ser un blanco

mas tarde cuando estaba comiendo

hilde: que quieren hacer esta tarde

relena: no lo se

heero: los matare , los matare ( heero tenia una cara maniaca y llena de enojo )

hilde: asi es siempre

relena: supongo que si creo

veian extrañadas a heero

duo: ya se que podemos hacer esta tarde

wufei: que tramas ahora

duo: nada solo diversion , y que seras mi sirviente

relena: que dijiste

duo: nada jajajajaja que es un juego lleno de diversion y muy eficiente

hilde: de que se trata

duo: ya veran jajaajajaja

heero: si vamos a jugar a matar a maxwel jajajaja yo soy primero ( tenia su risa y su mirada maniaca )

todos lo voltean a ver raro

relena: heero estas bien

heero: claro

mas tarde , duo les pidio a todos que se reunieran en la sala para jugar su juego el cual era su plan y excusa perfecta

hilde: para que estamos aqui

relena: vamos a jugar un juego que duo planeo para la tarde

en eso llega duo con un recipiente hondo lleno de papelitos , y una botella de cervesa vacia

duo: ahora jugemos a la botella

hilde: la botella , no conosco tal juego

duo: es muy facil , todos nos sentamos en circulo ,uno de nosotros gira la botella y cuando la botella se detenga y la punta apunte a uno de nosotros tomara un papel y hara lo que dice

relena: me parece bien , bueno eso creo

duo: no se preocupen no son castigos fuertes , ademas ya no somos niños

hilde: pero te sigues comportando como uno

duo: ya saben la juventud no es una epoca de la vida sino un estado del espiritu

wufei: pero la inmadures es parte de tu espiritu

reena y hilde: jajajaja

duo: bien comensemos

todos se sientan en un circulo y duo girala botella , la botella se detiene y apunta a heero

duo: heero saca un papelito

heero saca un papelito

relena: que dice heero

heero: tengo que dar 5 vueltas a la mesa con un compañero sosteniendo una pelota entre los dos con la nariz

duo: jejeje y con quien lo haras

wufei: maldito maxwel ( dijo en voz baja)

duo:wufei , este es un juego y hay que seguir las reglas asi que te aguantas

relena: supongo que no tenemos mas que hacer verdad

heero y relena se diriguen a la mesa y dan 5 vueltas a la mesa cargando la pelota entre sus narices

duo: jajajaja

en ese momento duo pone el pie en el paso de heero y los dos se resbalan , haciendo que por poco se besaran

wufei: te odio

duo: wufei dijimos que sin trampas ,ellos solo siguen el juego jejejejeje

hilde: ahora me toca a mi .. dice que tengo que saltar la cuerda 11 veces

despues de un rato

duo: me toca a mi .. dice que tengo que cargar a mi compañero de la derecha por toda la casa

wufei: jajajajaja

duo: nooooo

mientras duo cargaba a wufei por toda la casa

duo: estas muy pesado

wufei: sera mejor que te acostumbres ya que me cargaras diari por 2 semanas cuando seas mi sirviente

despues de cargar por toda la casa a wufei

duo: quien fue el imbecil que escribio esto

hilde: creo que tu

duo: jejejeje

wufei: primera vez que acertas

duo: ya callate

duo se sienta en el piso y gira la botella

duo: te toca heero: heero: dice que tengo QUE BESAR A MI COMPAÑERO DE LA ISQUIERDA

todos: QUEEEEEEEEEE

duo: siiiiiiiii

hilde: QUE ESTAS DICIENDO

duo: GANE GANE , GANE GANE

duo: ahora has lo que dice el papelito

heero: estas idiota

relena: no claro que no , no lo hagas heero

hilde: o0

duo: claro que no te estoy haciendo un favor agrasdeceme

wufei: jajajajaja

duo: que esperas besa a relena

relena: pero duo yo estoy a la derecha de heero

duo: a si en serio, entonces quien esta a lan isquierda de heero

hilde: creo que tu

duo: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

heero: MEEEEE REUSO

wufei: anda maxwel hay que cumplir lar reglas cpomo un gran amigo me dijo jajajajaja

duo: mejor saca otro papelito

heero saca de nuevo otro papelito y este dice

relena: que dice heero

la cara de heero se trasformo en una satisfaccion

hilde: que dice

heero: dice MATAR A MAXWEL

duo: espera yo no escribi eso

heero: MUERE

se oyen un monton de disparos

duo , heero y relena corren

relena: CALMATE HEERO

duo: HEERO NO ME MATES

heero: JAJAJA MUERE

duo: TE ODIO WUFEI ERES UN TRAMPOSO , TU PUSISTE ESE PAPEL AHI

wufei: jajajajaja

continuara

manden rewievs

espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado , ya como les habia escrito este es el penultimo capitulo , asi que me tardare un poco en hacer el ultimo capitulo el numero 11 en el cual revelare como heero y relena se liberan de las esposas y sobre todo lo mas importante** quien gano la codiciada apuesta **asi que hasta la proxima y tengame paciensia

atentamente y con honores la gran

_shirayuki asuka_

y recuerden

la existencia de mis fincs no sera en vano

sus sueños son las alas que los ayudaran a volar para leer mis fan fincs


	11. EL GRAN GANADOR

_hola por fin he terminado este finc jajajajajaja es el primero que termino y sobretodo el que mas les ha gustado a todos , bien ahora qui esta el gran capitulo en el cual se sabra quien gano **la codiciada apuesta y como se separaran de las esposas**_

asi que gracias a los que mandaron reviews y lo leyeron ya que me hire muy pronto a vivir en el espacio ( no jajaja no es cierto) vien para no hacerles tanto choro y palabreria aqui esta , la espera ha terminado , el tiempo ha llegado ( devo de echarle menos crema a mis tacos pa que me entiendan ir al grano)

_capitulo 11 _

unidos por las esposas

el gran ganador 

despues de 5 horas de que heero persiguiera y matara duo

duo: estoy cansado

heero: te matare ya lo veras algun dia ( dijo heero todo cansado por correr)

relena: ya te dije que te calmes

en eso suena el telefono , e hilde contesta

hilde: bueno quien habla

quatre: hola hilde como estan

hilde: estamos bien gracias

quatre: ya venimos en camino a quitareles esas esposas a heero y a relena

hilde: que bueno

quatre: nos vemos luego

hilde: adios

duo: que susede

hilde: quatre y el mago bienen en camino

en ese momento duo se paralisa

duo: que... que di.. dijiste

wufei: jajajajajajaja

heero: de que te ries

wufei: nada , verdad maxwel

duo: callate

hilde: bien hire a ver television

duo: claro , hilde tengo que ir a mi habitacion

wufei: de nuevo

duo: si tarado de nuevo jajaajaja ( decia sarcasticamente)

duo se dirigue a su habitacion por septimacuarta vez

duo: tengo que pensar rapido ha ya se

e ese momento toma el telefono inalambrico y marca

duo: jajaja llamare a mi amigo el mecanico para que descomponga el carro de quatre

duo marca y contestan

mecanico: bueno quien habla

duo: hola soy yo

macanico: hola duo quer puedo hacer porti

duo: necesito que me hagas un trabajo

mecanico: cual trabajo

duo: nesesito que vallas al circo que esta a unas cuadras de tu negosio y les hagas un pèqueño arreglito a un carro de unos amigos

mecanico: que clase de trabajo

duo: NO TE HAGAS EL IMBE... quiero decir tu sabes

mecanico: ha .. ese trabajo

duo: si tu sabes mira el numero de su placa es 654329

mecanico: ha claro lo hare enseguida

duo: gracias

mecanico: no hay que

duo: jajaja asunto arreglado , hahora tendre que ver ese otro asunto

duo sale de su habitacion

mientra en el circo de trowa , el mecanico habia llegado a hacer su trabajo en el estacionamiento terroso creca de la carpa del circo

mecanico: hay ese duo puros trabajos mediocres me da , como dijo que era el numero de la placa

el mecanico saco un papel donde decia:654329

mecanico : ha es este carro

mientras en el otro lado del estacionamiento , el carro de quatre estaba estacionado junto con otro y dos niños jugaban con una pelota

niño1: pasame la pelota

niño 2: ahi va

el niño pateo la pelota tan fuerte que le dio un golpe a la placa del carro que estaba junto al decuatre

la placa tenia el numero954329 y el de quatre el numero 654329 la diferencia solo era un numero al principio , pero como la pelota dio al carro junto al de cuatre provoco que el primer numero de su placa el numero nueve 9 se volteara haciendo que pareciera 6 y ahora los dos carros tenian el mismo numero

niño: vamonos nos van a regañar

despues que se fueron los niños y llego el mecanico

mecanico: ha ya te encontre sabia que no hay trabajo que no pueda hacer

el mecanico en vez de descomponer el auto de quatre se dedico a descomponer el auto de junto , en otras palabras confundio los carros

mientras con duo , duo se diriguio a la sala donde heeroy relena estaban viendo tv

duo: hola ( dijo simpaticamente)

heero: que diablos quieres

relena: heero no seas tan grosero con las personas

heero: me dijiste que no fuera grosero con las personas PERO NO CON LOS ANIMALES

duo: hay heero siempre tan amable y encantador , hemos sido los mejores amigos

heero: que quieres

duo: nada que no puedo pasar un bello y agradable rato con mis amigos

en ese momento duo se sienta en medio de heero y relena y pone un braso sobre ellos dos

heero: quitate si no quieres morir

duo: estabien .. que hacen

relena: miramos la tele

en la tele estan viendo un programa donde esta una divorciada llorando por su esposo

duo: porque mejor no miramos elcanal el mejor

relena: que canal

duo: EL CANAL DEL POLLO FELIZ

duo cambia al canal y en la tele se ve un tipo gordo vestido de pollo con un tutu y vestido de baquero con patines sobre un tablero gigante del juego de la oca y con un dado gigante

duo:vamos pollo tu puedes

relena solo se queda mirando con cara de mucha pena

heero: no puedo creeerlo

relena: duo estas seguro de esto

duo: es mi canal favorito

despues de un rato

duo: no esa no no esa puerta no , vamos si quieres ganar la dotacion de un año de sopa istantanea

relena: que verguensa

heero se harta y le da un disparo a la tele

duo: porque hiciste eso PORQUE AHORA NO PODRE VER QUIEN GANO LA DOTACION DE SOPA ISTANTANEA

heero: me estoy cansando

duo: estabien los dejare solosjijijiji

despues de que se fue duo

relena: heero

heero: que quieres

relena: porque rompiste la television

heero: solo lei tu mente

relena: tienes razon , tambien detesto ese programa

mientras con duo

duo: tengo que pensar en un plan rapido , jajajajajaja lo bueno esque quatre y el mago se van a retrasar

en el circo

quatre: ya vamonos

mago: si deprisa

trowa: claro que si , lo siento por ustedes

quatre: miren el señor mecanico , que se supone que hace´

mecanico : le hago un trabajo a un amigo para su amigo , no sabe nada sera una sorpresajejejejejejejejeje

quatre: guauuu que gran amigo , siempre se preocupa por la seguridad de losdemas quien seria el gran afortunado por tener un amigo que se preocupe porque uno tenga un camino bello y seguro

mientra con duo:

duo : jajajajajaja

duo se dirigue de nuevo a la sala con heero y relena

heero: ahora que quieres

duo: nada , miren cojmo an pasado un mal rato con esto de las esposas me ofresco a hacerles una cena a ustedes dos

heero: no np gracias para que le pongas algo a la comida

duo: yo .. mua , yo nunca seria capas de envenenar ni poner nada extraño en tu comida heero

duo en su mente : ( que bueno que no se entero de lo del afrodisiaco )

relena: vamos heero no creo que sea nada extraño verdad duo

duo: claro que no solo es un pequeño regalo de mi para ustedes jajajajaja

heero: mas te vale maxwel

duo: no te preocupes tienes mi palabra de piloto gundam

detras de duo , duo cruzaba sus dedos , rompiendo la promesa

mientras con quatre y los demas , ya habian tomado camino hacia la casa

quatre: espoeremos llegar rapido

mago: si , eso espero

quatre: porque espera

mago: porque hay mucho transito

adelante de ellos habia una fila inmensa de carros y mas

quatre: que mala suerte

mientras con duo , duo estaba en la cocina tratando de cocinar

duo: cocinar a de ser muy faci primerob tengo que hasar la carne y despues

5 minutos despues y despues de 3 explosiones de la hoya expres

duo: hay ... esto es muy peligroso mejor compro comida a domicilio

mientras enla mesa que duo habia preparado heero y relena estaban esperando la famosa cena que duo les hiba a preparar

heero: maxwel no tengo mi tiempo

duo: esperen 5 minutos

en eso suena el timbre

relena: abrire la puerta

duo: no no la habras yo lo hare

duo habre la puerta y un repartidor del restaurante frances esta afuera

duo: gracias

repartidor: son 145

duo: QUEEEEEEE

duo: estabien tenga

repartidor: gracias por su compra

duo: franseses tacaños ,

relena: ya esta lista la cena

duo: claro esperen

en ese momento duo lega con 2 grandes suculemntso platos de langosta con ensalada y adereso

heero: creo que por fin haces algo bien

relena: guau duo tu.. tu hiciste esto

duo: claro que si yo mi mis lindas manitas

duo en su mente: y claro 145 dolares del tacaño ese

heero: me cuesta creerlo ya que en la base solo cocinabas tus asquerososo y feos frijoles

duo: OYE , servian de algo , wufei se enfermaba con ellos

duo: mejor disfruten de su cena

duo se retira y deja solos a heero y a relena

relena: mmmm que delicioso esta , duo es un gran cocinero no crees

heero: presiento que es uno de sus tontas bromas

relena: vamos disfruta de la cena

en la cocina

duo: hare que la cena se ponga tan romantica que no se resistiran y GANARE , a claro no se me balla a olvidar mi camara de video o si no no hayn pruevas jajaja es muy cansado traerla cargando sobretodo cuando wufei arruino las cosas

en el comedor

relena: sabes heero

heero: que

relena: durante estos dias creo que ya me acostumbre a las esposas

heero: y eso que , nunca quieres quitartelas porque si es asi yo

relena: no no estoy diciendo esto sino que han pasado cosas extrañas

heero: y eso que

relena: siento como si alguien se hubiera aprovechado de la situacion

heero solo se queda callado y toma de su copa de vino

relena: que es ese ruido

de repente se escucho musica

duo: espero que les guste bailarjajajajaja

relena: si claro , bueno si heero quiere

heero: me queda opcion

heero y relena se levantaron de sus sillas y empesaron a bailar

duo: eso es

heero: que dijiste

duo: nada

duo: los dejare solos jaja

duo se fue a esconder detras del sillon y empeso a grabar

duo: vamos , no le fallen a su amigo

mientras heero y relena empesaron a bailar

relena: que amable es duo , que suerte que tengamos un amigo que nos haga sentir mejor en las peores situaciones verdad

heero: si tu lo dices

relena: este dia es tan especial

heero solo se queda callado

duo se queda grabando

duo: ya casi ya casi

relena. heero

heero se queda de nuevo callado

en ese momento relena se acerca mas a heero

duo: haslo haslo sisisisisi

heero y relena se hacercaban mas y masa , duo casi cumplia su objetivo pero en ese momento la puerta se abrio , probocando que wufei entrara y viera a duo grabando y a heero y relena bailando

wufei: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

duo: sisisisisisis la cmara capto cuando heero y relena se besaron

en ese momento wufei se lanso a duo probocando que heero y relena interumpieran el momento

duo: GANE ... GANE JUJUJU SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

WUFEI: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

wufei : DAME ESA CAMARA MAXWEL

duo: GANE GANE SISISISISI GANE

wufei: NO TIENES PRUEVAS

heero: que pasa

relena: que susede que escandalo

en eso llega hilde: que pasa

duo: GANE

wufei: no no es cierto

en eso tocan el timbre , e hilde abre

quatre: hola

hilde: hola quatre y señor mago , hola trowa

quatre: que susede

duo: GANE,

quatre: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE

duo: si gane gane miren

relena: que susede

hilde: expliquenme esto quieren

duo: mira quatre , trowa y sobre todo wufei

quatre puso su ojo en la lente de la camara para el video

quatre: duo

duo: ven gane

quatre le pasa la camara a trowa

trowa solo sacude la cabesa en no

duo: gane , mira wufei sobre esa bendita lente y ve tu perdicion

wufei se asomo a la lente

duo: que tal

wufei: maxwel , no se ve nada

duo: QUEEEEEEEEE no eso no prestamela

drescipcion de lo que se ve en la lente

estan heero y relena bailando

relena: que dia tan especial

duo: vamos sisisisisis

en el momento en que la camara capta e beso se oye la voz de wufei y solo se ve el reflejo de la luz

fin de la descripcion

duo: no .. no puede ser

relena: no puede que

en ese momento duo se pone rojo del coraje y se lansa a golpes a wufei

duo: MALDITO CHANG MUERE

wufei: JAJAJAJA NO FUE MI CULPA

duo: CLARO QUE SI , TU MOVISTE MI CAMARA

wufei: YO NO TENGO LA CULPA DE TU TONTA APUESTA

duo: TU ARRUINASTE EL PASEO DEL LAGO E HISISTE QUE LA LANCHA SE UNDIERA

WUEFI: JA SI YO NO SOY QUIEN PUSO EL ESPAGUETI EN LA COMIDA

DUO: JAJAJA SI COMO NO TU FUISTE EL QUE ARRUINO MIS PLANES Y QUE HISO QUE YO ME TOMARA EL AFRODISIACO EN VEZ DE QUE HEERO SE LO TOMARAN

WUFEI: YO NO SOY EL IMBECILITO QUE DIJO HAGAMOS UNA APUESTA SI HEERO Y RELENA SE BESAN YO GANO

DUO: YO NO SOY EL ESTUPIDO QUE CASI LOS MATA EN LA LANCHA

wufei: YO NO JUEGO EL ESTUPIODO JUEGO DE LA BOTELLA

en ese momento wufei y duo voltean su vista hacia todos los demas y solo se escucha el ruido del grillito

todos:o0

hilde: en... entonces no fue n sueño ( DECIA TODA ROJA)

relena: no puedo... creerlo

heero: tod... este... tiempo

mago: pero antes de que pelen, loschicos que traen mis esposas

mago: disculpenme por hacerles pasar un mal rato

mago: ben les dire el secreto para quitarse esas esposas

relena: bien cual es

mago: miren detras de sus muñecas , hay un seguro rojo en vez de separarse Junten sus manos

heero y relena juntan sus manos y en ese momento quedan libres de las esposas

relena: al fin

heero: porfin voy a MATARLOS

duo y wufei: NOOOOOOOOO

relena: espera un momentpo heero

duo: lo sabia relena tu eres siempre tan bondadosa

relena: te doy la aurtorisasion para que LOS MATES

DUO:esperen tambien tengo que decirles algo , quatre y trowa entraron a la apuesta

quatre: NO NO ES CIERTO

wufei: claro que si y tambien trowa

todos voltean a ver a trowa y este mueve la cabesa en forma negativa

heero: MUERAN...

relena: sabes heero tengo una mejoridea , un mejor castigo para ellos

heero: a si un castigo peor que la muerte

duo: wufei y quatre con cara de asustados

duo: que nos haras heero

al dia siguente todos estan dentro de un estudio de telecvision

asistente: al aire

se oye la voz del anuncador

voz: biennvenidos al programa del pollo feliz hay tendremos 4 nuevos participantes

en los asientos del publico estan heero , relena, hilde y trowa

relena: que les parecio mi idea

hilde: no sabia de este programa va a ser muy entretenido

heero: que idiotes

relena: tu sabes que es la mejor leccion que se merecen heero

voz: ahora con ustedes estan los nuevos participantes

duo maxwel

wufei chang

quatre raberba winer

y el conocido mago alakasimi

en ese istante salen duo , quatre, wufei y alakasimi vestidos de pollo con patines , y todos los niños del foro les empiesan a aventar cacahuates y cosas

wufei: sabes hubiera preferido morir

duo: no YA NO ME AVIENTEN CHICLES

alakasimi: NOOO POR FAVOR NO CACAHUATES

quatre: niños CONTROLENSE

mientras en los asientos

trowa: lo sabia como siempre gane

fin


End file.
